


Hades and Persephone

by ultraglamourous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Although she just really wants to be free to live how she wants, And now for Hades: he's a solid chap, And so she's trying get more power to be able to support Demeter in her duties as well as do her own, But not Dementer no, Dementia, Demeter has no idea that she has a problem, Demeter wants Persephone to perpetually be her young and precious daughter who needs her mummy, Eros does not support this union because he didn't shoot an arrow at it, Fun and kind, Fun fact about Persephone: she absolutely hates the colour yellow, Hades and Persephone have a consensual and fully committed relationship, He is happy as he is (or so he thinks), He is salty and he does not care for anyone else's opinion on this, Loss of Powers, Love, Memory Loss, Persephone and her nymphs and little woodland friends do, Persephone has been searching for a cure, Persephone is also super salty about Zeus and his lack of being there as a father, Persephone is trying to augment her powers but is really struggling, Persephone is trying to cover up her mothers slowly but surely increasing number of mistakes, Persephone would like to stop being 'dirt poor', Power hungry Persephone, Secretly of course because the world and her mother believes her to be a ball of sunshine, She also despises Hera, She fears for the day when Demeter makes a mistake she cannot rectify, She hates that the riches of the Earth are not for her but Hades, She is also a realist and loves her mother, She is tired of being single, She is tired of her life, She really really really wants and needs more power, She thinks the knowledge will upset Demeter and the stress may make her sicker, She wants power and lands and wealth, She wants to be respected by her peers, She'd like to have a little fun, She's consulted human physicians by posing as a worried mortal, So even as an adult Persephone plays a role for Demeters sake, THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE STORY, That's how well hushed Persephone has it, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: Please see tags above.My stories (if ever finished) never feature a sad ending. It's just not my style. I make sure people get their just desserts, of course, but everyone gets something positive.This is a piece inspired by others (see author's notes for me because it has a greater word count than this section) but the rest is my own imagination. I'm doing well despite the lack of caffeine in my circulation (again, please see author's notes to understand this).Hades and Persephone will have a super relationship. Absolutely loving and faithful, always consensual and safe. Demeter will not die. She will be left with a suitable happy end to her own tale. She doesn't lose her powers at all and keeps her place as a goddess.Persephone will win. She will reign. She will be happy.THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE STORY. EACH CHAPTER IS A DRAFT. I'D RATHER NOT WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER ON MY LAPTOP AND THEN POST IT ON A03 BECAUSE I HAVE A PAST PRECEDENT OF DOING THAT AND NOT POSTING. SO, THIS IS A WIP. IT MAY HAVE A COUPLE OF LINES OR A WHOLE PHRASE OR DISJOINTED BITS AND PIECES.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to the realisation that I have spent many years drinking coffee, expecting it to revive my dead soul and then finding out that actually it doesn't work in everyone. I am one of those people for whom coffee does not work. I repeat, does not work. Not a jot. I am salty af. 100%. My tumblr if you wish to see deep inside my magical-properties-of-coffee-deprived soul: http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/.
> 
> This is the post that started off my coffee rant: http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/155417854264/devilinsequins-commandercoriandersalamander. I truly believe the post to be a life changing experience. No sarcasm at all. I really do love the post. It has opened my eyes and made me realise I'm an actual coffee drinking idiot.
> 
> I've really started getting into Greek mythology recently. It's my favourite thing ever. You can thank these following posts for being my total inspirations towards this story:  
> http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/155416994604/necrodruidlife-im-conflicted-i-like-the  
> http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/155417027294/lolahatter0912-tbh-i-always-thought-that-the  
> http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/155417239549/the-gods-are-among-us-zeus-drinks-himself-half  
> http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/155417056879/ally950414-love-mythology-you-know-what-i-love  
> (if not above, find posts here http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/tagged/hades-and-persephone) (I use this as a tagging system for myself as well)
> 
> I absolutely give complete Thank You's and Love to the writers of the above posts. You have inspired me to think of a new story about Hades and Persephone xxx

This, Hades thought to himself as he twirled the ring he held between his right thumb and forefinger in the air, is a magnificent work of art. Wonderful. 

The ring in question was silver and featured a very green emerald set as the feature piece. He put it on his left hand and it sat on his middle finger, flanked by an empty void on the left and another ring on the right,

'Do you like it, my Lord?' Hermes asked cautiously, wary of upsetting the mighty ruler of the Underworld Kingdom.

Hades sighed to hide a snigger, He had no idea how rumours about his supposed wickedness had spread amongst the humans and now the godly realms too but he wasn't totally against them. He was rather weak in combat and not that great at sports- the fine arts, poetry, a good selection of cheeses and wine were more his thing really- and these rumours squashed knowledge of his actual weaknesses. Plus, it was like watching a real life set of Chinese Whispers being played out. He hid his mouth behind his hand but couldn't help his shoulders from heaving up and down in his throne.

He hid his mouth behind his hand but couldn't help his shoulders from heaving up and down in his throne.

Hermes was plain terrified. Was Hades about to launch fire blasts at him? The last he had heard, the god breathed fire like a dragon. Or was it that Hades was the father of all dragons? Either way, Hermes mentally prepped himself for the possibility of exiting pronto in case fire-blasting-dragon!-Hades became a reality.

Finally, Hades stopped heaving and Hermes sighed internally in relief. Or externally as Hades must have noticed and began to heave again, shaking furiously. Oh ye gods, Hermes thought. I'm so dead.

Again after a few minutes passed, Hades stopped again and this time Hermes kept still like a statue in case he triggered Hades' supposed anger once again.

'I love the ring. How much is it?'

'Eros said it is the cost of one arrow.' Hermes was pleased to see that Hades liked the ring. While his official role was messenger to the gods, he also did a bit of postal service and quite a lot of door to door selling as well. This time he brought props and catalogues along to Hades' not so humble abode. He discovered that Hades was a big spender and deserved his title as bearer of the riches of the Earth. Hermes quite liked the commission he'd get out of serving Hades.

'That is far too much a cost. Eros' aim is poor. This ring contains an emerald. Emeralds belong to me. It also contains silver. That is also mine. This ring is mine. Eros has stolen the materials from me and crafted it-,' Hades began with a blank tone.

'-Hephastaseus crafted it, my Lord,' Hermes interrupted. Accuracy was key if Hades was going to possibly launch a war.

'Whatever.' Hades said, continuing his dull tone. 'The materials are mine. Stolen from me. This ring cannot be sold to me when it is made using my wealth. It is mine to have.'

Hermes frowned. He wanted a sale, dammit! 'I'm sure they didn't mean to steal it.'

Hades looked at Hermes with a grimace. 'Well, Hephastaseus and Eros must have colluded together then to gift me the ring if they didn't mean to steal.'

Hermes looked confused and felt outwitted. 'Ah, ah yes. That must be it.' He stammered his last few words. 'It's your ring. I'll be on my way now then.....' He quickly flew backwards to continue facing the ruler, giving Hades a deep bow and smile as he backed away.

'Oh Hermes, wait.' Hades said with a great smile.

Hermes stopped, his heart pumping fast. What now? Couldn't he just slip away back to safety?

'We ordered far too many cheeses for our cheese board yesterday. Could you pop down to the kitchens and ask for the excess? The chefs will be most pleased to hand you over some few basket fulls. You can send them on to whoever is interested.'

'Of course, my Lord. Are they suitable for everyone to eat?' Hermes asked.

'I suppose the vegans will have to avoid it owing to the dairy content of cheese but it should be ok for everyone else.'

'Is there anything else, my Lord?'

'No, you're free to go. Have a great day, Hermes. Do come with more time next time you come. I have recently learnt how to make wings from a dear human soul whose father made some for him. I'd quite like to race with you to compare real vs pseudo real wings.' Hades flashed Hermes a large smile.

Hermes took the smile as a threat rather than an honest attempt at being friendly.

Hades began to heave again, hiding his mouth to stop Hermes seeing him laughing. He could see right through Hermes. How terrible the rumours must be if another god couldn't sense a true smile from another god! It was incredibly stupid and made Hades feel the need to relieve himself.

'Goodbye, my Lord,' Hermes said, reaching the threshold of the throne room and slamming the doors shut behind him so he could fly off and escape.

Hades finally released his hand from his mouth and snorted out loud. It took him a full 10 minutes to stop laughing. When he finally did, Thanatos entered the room with two maids, one who carried a jug of water and the other pushed along a serving cart.

Why they didn't just place the jug on the cart too was beyond Hades' knowledge. They must be new maids and had much to learn. Sigh.

'Than, my man!' Hades exclaimed, getting up to hug Thanatos.

'Really, Hades,' Thanatos asked in disbelief. 'I'm a god, not a mortal!'

'It rhymed, what can I say?' Hades shrugged as they let go their embrace and Hades conjured a second chair and dining table for them to sit at. He beckoned Thanatos to sit and asked the maids to leave the cart and return to thier duties because he could take it from there.

Hades smiled as the maids thanked him and skipped excitedly out. His own subjects were not afraid of him and that was something he was thankful for.

'What's new? How are you doing?' Hades asked as he poured himself and Thanatos a red coloured drink.

'I'm fine and everything is as it was before. Nothing new. What drink is this?'

'Pomegranate juice. Apparently, the humans have discovered a new fruit and I decided I _have_ to try it out. I can't believe I didn't know this fruit existed before!'

'Likewise. It's nice though,' Thanatos said between sips. 'Heavenly in fact.'

Hades laughed and Thanatos grinned.

'To the mother of the pomegranates!' Hades toasted and glasses chinked as he and Thanatos drank happily.

Elsewhere on Earth's upper crust, Persephone awoke suddenly, clutching her chest as it beated unusually fast. She felt tingly and weird inside. She glanced beside her and saw her mother sleeping soundly. After a quick look for potential danger in her surroundings (and a large scan at Earthly activities using her magical compact mirror), Persephone went back to sleep, feeling relieved that nothing bad had happened yet. Yet, she thought. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sailor Moon's accessories! So I'd naturally give Persephone a little magical compact too. Persephone has learnt to make it minuscule and enlarge whenever she needs to either hide it from Demeter, who wouldn't approve of something so flashy, or use it to protect Demeter from her own undoing respectively.


End file.
